


Солнцепоклонники

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Их сблизила неотвратимость смерти





	Солнцепоклонники

**Author's Note:**

> Bсе очень условно, кумыс кумысился совсем недолго, человеческие жертвоприношения; смерть персонажа

Дед говорил Юре не отходить от дома: мало ли что может случиться в отдаленной деревне. Разумеется, он не слушал. Да и кто бы послушал? Опасных диких зверей здесь не водилось, а язычников не видели в этих краях так давно, что волхвы стали просто страшилкой. Скрюченный и страшный старик с бородой до колен придет, зачарует тебя и принесет в жертву своим охочим до крови богам, страшно, младший братец? Вот и Юре в пятнадцать уже не было страшно. А то, что слухи разные ходят… Так с ним же ничего не случится!

Вот и не случилось.

***

Юра очнулся в клетке с гудящей головой и дикой жаждой. Сверху пекло летнее солнце, от прогретой земли шел жар, и хотелось просто заползти в какую-нибудь тень. Юра прикрыл слабой рукой глаза и поморщился. От небольшого движения спина тут же начала ныть, и эхо боли отдавалось где-то в груди. Что случилось?

Он отнял руку от лица и глянул сквозь белые гладкие прутья: недалеко от клетки тлел большой костер, и четыре женщины с разных сторон ворошили резными палками угли. Чуть дальше, почти на опушке леса, виднелось несколько землянок, рядом с которыми занимались своими делами плохо одетые люди. Лучше всего Юре была видна девица в латаном платье, чистящая котел. Недалеко от землянок паслись два коня, и стояла старая телега. Юра попытался подтянуться немного повыше и повернуться в другую сторону, чтобы рассмотреть все, как следует, но только выругался: в одном положении он пролежал долго, и шея затекла. 

— Пить хочешь? 

— Собака! — от неожиданности Юра дернулся назад и стукнулся затылком так, что из глаз чуть искры не посыпались.

В дальнем от него углу, вытянув ноги между прутьев, сидел самый настоящий степняк. До их деревни доходили только истории одна невиданней другой, и никого из этого кочующего народа не встречал даже дед. Степняк внимательно смотрел на Юру своими темными раскосыми глазами и ждал ответа.

— Эм, да, хочу.

— Вон там, — он указал куда-то в правый от Юры угол.

Там и правда стоял наполовину пустой ковш с водой. Кряхтя, как столетний старик, Юра подтянул его к себе и выпил все в пару глотков. Вода была теплой и потому противной, но выбирать не приходилось. Оставив кувшин в сторону, Юра вытер губы и вновь обратил внимание на степняка. Тот вроде бы равнодушно наблюдал за Юрой.

— Где мы? — Юра закрутил головой, осматривая окрестности. 

— У солнцепоклонников, — ответил степняк. — На закате нас принесут в жертву их богу.

— Что?

Степняк наклонил темноволосую голову к плечу и повторил:  
— Нас на закате принесут в жертву солнцу.

Честно говоря, Юра не очень в это поверил. Язычники были далеко — если вообще еще были, а больше и некому. Ну не может же, в самом деле… Степняк не выглядел даже плохим шутником: тон у него был обыденный, лицо — спокойное. Будто о каком-то пустяке сообщал.

— Ты же не серьезно это? — попробовал еще раз Юра.

— Серьезно.

И правда серьезно. Но Юра в это все еще не верил. Казалось бы, вон люди в землянках, вон четыре старухи, сидящие с разных концов света, вот клетка (из чего она, кстати?), вот степняк с усталым лицом. Юра потер лицо и вздохнул.

— Ну ладно, как мы будем отсюда выбираться?

Лицо степняка сделалось совсем мрачным.

— Можешь попытаться, когда поведут на жертвоприношение.

— А раньше? Пробовал сломать решетку?

— Она из костей и довольно прочная.

— В смысле «из костей»?

Юра оторопело уставился на до ужаса спокойного степняка. Тот постучал пальцем по одному из белых прутьев.

— Тех, кого принесли в жертву до нас.

Юре стало дурно. Он отодвинулся поближе к степняку, но пол клетки был тоже из костяных прутьев, и не касаться этой мерзости не получалось. Вот теперь Юра действительно испугался. Клетка была достаточно большой, чтобы два человека находились в разных ее концах, не касаясь друг друга. Кости были примерно одного размера. Сколько же людей было под ними? Игнорируя мерзкий холодок, Юра заставлял себя думать.

— Слушай, — начал он через некоторое время, — а если попытаться перевернуть клетку? Мы с тобой ее просто раскачаем и уроним. Она может сломаться.

— Хорошая мысль, — теперь степняк был мрачнее тучи. — Только вряд ли получится.

— Почему? — Юра окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Ты выглядишь довольно крепким.

Вместо ответа степняк чуть поддернул вверх широкие штаны, и Юре открылись его ноги: левая была опухшей, под щиколоткой и вверх тянулась уродливая синяя полоса. Юру передернуло. Степняк спокойно поправил штаны и вернулся в прежнюю позу. Некоторое время они молчали, смотря в разные стороны. Со степняком у Юры еще был шанс на побег. Они могли бы вместе придумать какой-нибудь план и спастись, но одному ему это было не под силу. Еды им вряд ли принесут, а воду можно было втолкнуть в клетку по-разному, и не открывая ее. Юра на пробу, преодолевая отвращение, налег на прутья, но они даже не шелохнулись. Пинки помогали еще меньше. Какой-то проходивший мимо парень бросил на Юру удивленный взгляд, что заставило его замереть и проводить солнцепоклонника глазами до самых землянок.

— Ты должен радоваться, что получишь благословение солнца, — сказал степняк.

Юра резко обернулся.

— Радоваться? Меня убьют!

Он пожал плечами.

— Они считают это освобождением. 

— Вот пусть сами и освобождаются! — отрезал Юра и сел, положив локти на согнутые колени.

— Они бы и рады, да жрец не разрешает, — сказал степняк. — Они завидуют нам. Мальчик, который приносит еду, жалуется, что у них теперь даже самосожжение под запретом.

Юре не хотелось всего этого знать. Омерзительный бог и омерзительные люди. 

— А чего им запретили? — буркнул он.

— Мало их. Если никто не будет поить солнце кровью, то оно погаснет. Вот и крадут других людей.

Юре по-хорошему нужно было замолчать и придумывать план побега, но хотелось только чтобы он сейчас открыл глаза и очутился у себя дома. Рассказал бы деду страшный сон, перебирая шерсть млеющей кошки, поел бы и пошел гулять. Мгновение слабости будто вытянуло из него все кости. Это ведь не может быть правдой. То, что сейчас происходит! 

Его вялой руки коснулись чужие пальцы, и Юра поднял глаза на немного придвинувшегося степняка. В этот момент его настигло какое-то неописуемое чувство, которому сложно было подобрать название. В едва знакомом человеке без имени он увидел самое близкое существо на целом свете. От этого почти перехватило дыхание. Наверное, такое могло дать только ожидание неотвратимой смерти. Юра без сомнений, все еще охваченный странным чувством единения, обхватил смуглые пальцы и несильно пожал. 

— Юра.

— Отабек.

В глазах Отабека он видел отражение своих чувств, и это опьяняло. Не отпуская пальцев, Юра придвинулся в ответ и тоже выпрямил ноги. Теперь он мог видеть, как пяткой здоровой ноги Отабек медленно водит по земле.

— Это они тебе, ну, ногу?

Он покачал головой.

— Сам. Пытался сбежать.

— Давно?

— Четыре дня назад.

Юра тихо присвистнул. Наверное, это было очень больно. Да и сейчас должно болеть. Когда Юра сломал ногу, прыгая с соседской яблони, первое время хотелось выть.

— Слушай, как ты вообще к ним попал?

— Видишь того гнедого? — Отабек кивнул на коней. — Мой. Нес вести своему командиру, остановился напоить коня, а дальше ничего не помню. Очнулся уже в этой клетке. 

— А мы в прятки играли. Я в поле хотел спрятаться. Забежал туда, а дальше как у тебя.

Отабек выглядел как человек, который хочет что-то рассказать, но не решается. Наконец, он вздохнул и заговорил:  
— Тут другой был откуда-то издалека. По-вашему говорил плохо, а моего языка совсем не знал. Мы тогда пробовали бежать вместе. Случайно закрыл меня собой.

Юра не знал, что нужно сказать. Утешение выглядело бы глупо, да и не умел он этого делать. Отабек не выглядел печальным или злым — скорее смирившимся. За все время, проведенное в клетке, он, наверное, уже успел не только планы побега обдумать, но и примириться с неизбежностью смерти. Юра не мог этого понять: в нем все еще жила надежда на чудесное спасение. Пусть не их силами, но все же.

— Как его звали?

— Не знаю. Я не спрашивал.

Наверное, их тоже посетило это чувство единения. На миг Юра представил, что сейчас Отабек умрет, и сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. А затем ему стало страшно уже от собственных ощущений. Они, едва знакомые друг с другом люди, прилежно ждали заката и чувствовали себя давними приятелями. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь попытался оскорбить Отабека, Юра бы без сомнений бросился на его защиту и был уверен в том, что в обратном случае тоже ее получит. Это пугало и окрыляло одновременно. Постепенно на Юру снизошел странный покой. Все будет хорошо, что бы ни говорил ему разум. Они обязательно спасутся и вернутся домой, нужно только подождать: их ищут. Юра сполз чуть ниже, положил голову на Отабеково плечо и глубоко вздохнул. Пальцы скользнули в ладони вверх и сцепили их руки в замок. Юра смотрел, как солнце медленно клонится к закату.

***

Он и сам не понял, в какой момент спокойного созерцания принялся рассматривать не небо и не суетящихся снаружи людей, а белые прутья. Между собой кости были перетянуты каким-то коричневым материалом, и если бы у Юры был кинжал, то можно было бы попробовать его разрезать. Или расшатать. Юра глянул на солнце: уже давно перевалило за полдень, но время до заката еще было. Если поднатужиться, то может и получиться. За ними никто толком не следил, и поблизости были только бабки, которые даже не смотрели в их сторону. Шанс на то, что побег обнаружат не сразу, был неплохим.

Оставалась одна проблема: Отабек. Юра сомневался, что он сможет нормально передвигаться с больной ногой, а выбраться из клетки через лаз вообще могло быть практически не по силам. Бросать его тут Юра, разумеется, не собирался. 

Свободной рукой он ощупал позади себя стыки, нашел самый неплотный и, ухватившись чуть повыше него, стал расшатывать. Отабек заметил его движения, но ничего не сказал, продолжая отрешенно смотреть вдаль. Вскоре пришлось отпустить его руку и перевернуться, что работать эффективнее. Запястья быстро устали, к тому же снова захотелось пить, но Юра упорно тянул кости в разные стороны. Отабек переполз так, чтобы закрыть собой Юру, и стал мычать какую-то песенку, когда соединения начали потрескивать.

Первое крепление развалилось абсолютно неожиданно, и с силой тянувший кости Юра едва не завалился назад. Он оперся на спину Отабека, перевел дух и взялся за следующее. Нужно было расширить дыру так, чтобы в нее смогли пролезть они оба. 

К тому моменту, как обливающийся потом Юра закончил, солнце уже почти висело над горизонтом. Жители деревни, спасавшиеся от дневной жары, начали больше выходить наружу, и это было плохо, однако на них по-прежнему практически не обращали внимания. Юра повернулся к Отабеку и сказал:

— Я полезу первым и помогу тебе с той стороны. 

Но Отабек покачал головой.

— Беги один.

— А ты? — спросил Юра.

— Со мной тебе не уйти далеко, нас догонят. Я вот с этим, — он кивнул на больную ногу, — убежать не смогу.

— Ты... ты сдался? — зло прошептал Юра.

Отабек вздохнул.

— Послушай...

— Нет, это ты послушай! У тебя есть вторая нога, так что давай выбираться, пока за нами не пришли.

— Если ты меня не оставить, — жестко сказал Отабек, — то никогда не вернешься домой.

Умом Юра это понимал, но сердце сжималось только от одной мысли, что ради собственного спасения придется оставить человека на смерть. Он не хотел выбирать между совестью и жизнью. У Отабека был тяжелый и почти злой взгляд, а руки, подталкивающие к дыре, казались совсем грубыми. Наверное, все-таки он бы прав: если была возможность сбежать хотя бы одному, то упускать ее было бы глупо. Юра широко распахнул глаза, будто хотел впитать целиком образ Отабека, затем резко подался вперед, обнял и так же резко отпустил. 

— Расскажи обо мне кому-нибудь, — сказал напоследок Отабек.

Боясь не справиться с голосом, Юра просто кивнул, огляделся, дожидаясь, когда все уйдут, и почти выпрыгнул наружу. Он не представлял, в какой стороне находится его дом, но путь его все равно лежал через лес — единственное укрытие. Постоянно оглядываясь, пригнувшись к земле, он добрался до опушки. Сердце бухало о грудь так, будто собиралось пробить ее насквозь. Скрывшись за первыми деревьями, Юра осторожно перевел дух и последний раз оглянулся. Отсюда клетку было видно плохо, но черную неподвижную фигуру он все–таки рассмотрел. Думать об этом было нельзя, и Юра побежал глубже.

Пропажу обнаружили слишком быстро: Юра буквально тут же услышал нарастающий в поселении шум и крики. Рано! Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, в какую сторону двигаться, поэтому для начала счел разумным не идти прямо, и резко свернул налево. Впереди темнели высокие кусты, выросшие вокруг давно поваленного дерева. Нужно было держаться к таким местам поближе, чтобы в случае чего спрятаться. На некоторое время Юра замер, вслушиваясь в крики: заходили сзади и справа — будто знали, что он где-то тут. Юра осмотрелся и побежал на запад.

Ориентируясь по перекличкам язычников, Юра петлял, как заяц, и вскоре уже не был уверен, в какую сторону бежит, поэтому почти не удивился, когда выскочил прямо на пустое поселение. Отсюда, к счастью, не было видно клетки Отабека. Юра внимательно огляделся, выискивая укромный уголок, где сможет переждать погоню. Как назло, все укрытия казались ему слишком ненадежными. Согнувшись почти пополам, он бежал вдоль поселения, но у них не было даже хороших сараев. 

Поселение заканчивалось около небольшой вытоптанной поляны, прямо в центре которой стоял плоский камень. Здесь голосов не было слышно совсем, поэтому Юра решил перевести дух где-нибудь на опушке. Он нашел подходящее место и спрятался.

В какой-то момент часть людей вернулась в поселение, и Юра хотел бежать дальше, но совсем близко послышались негромкие переговоры. Обхватив колени руками, он сжался в комок и затаил дыхание, моля всех святых, чтобы никто не заглянул в эти кусты. Чем ближе звучали голоса, тем сильнее стучало сердце Юры. 

Когда голоса стали отдаляться, он глубоко вздохнул и уже собрался бежать дальше, но тут какое-то движение на поляне привлекло его внимание. Два огромных мужчины под присмотром опрятного мальчика практически волокли на себе Отабека. Юра застыл, будто примороженный к земле, и широко распахнул глаза. Отвратительное чувство вины впилось в сердце острыми когтями, и заглушить его не получалось. Отабек выглядел так же, как и до побега Юры, только теперь с него сняли серую рубаху, оставив одни штаны. Мальчик — видимо ученик волхва — указал рукой на камень; мужчины посадили Отабека рядом, а сами застыли по бокам. Отабек сидел спокойно, даже почти не двигаясь, неловко выпрямив больную ногу. Юра мысленно кричал себе, что пора уходить и что дальше не будет ничего хорошего, но тело будто жило своей жизнью. 

Через некоторое время на поляну начали подтягиваться поселенцы. Они становились в одном им известном порядке вокруг камня и Отабека, образовывая широкий круг. День близился к концу: поляну заливал густой предзакатный свет. Когда на поляну, опираясь на резную палку, вышел старый волхв, поселенцы встали на колени и взялись за руки. Волхв шел медленно, но никто не выказывал нетерпения. Один из стражей Отабека по кивку ученика сел в круг к остальным. Отабек размял руки и пересел поудобнее.

Едва волхв ступил в круг, поселенцы затянули негромкую песню, слова которой Юра разобрать никак не мог. Волхв вскинул сухую морщинистую руку, и голоса мгновенно стихли. Страж попытался поднять Отабека, но тот тряпичной куклой обвис в его руках и помогать явно не собирался. Тогда страж просто обхватил его грудную клетку и почти закинул на камень. Внутри Юры будто все перемешалось: он только сейчас начал понимать, почему все собрались именно здесь. Камень был большим, но ноги Отабека все равно свесились, и это, наверное, было чудовищно больно. Однако Отабек все еще молчал. Волхв подошел к нему почти вплотную, вскинул руки и сказал:

— О, великое и многомудрое Солнце, мы кланяемся тебе, — коленопреклонные люди почти коснулись головами земли. — Мы возвращаем тебе заблудшего сына! Прими его и живи!

У Юры в горле застрял крик ужаса. Люди вдруг начали что–то бормотать и раскачиваться. Их бормотание подхватил волхв, и в его морщинистой руке блеснул кривой нож. Он подошел к Отабеку слева и поднял руку; теперь Юра не выдержал. Он не хотел слышать или видеть того, что произойдет, но не мог даже моргнуть. Все его тело затопил ужас такой силы, что хотелось кричать. Все это не может так закончиться. Не может!

Волхв резко опустил нож, и Юра опрокинулся в небо. Время будто замедлилось. Он видел, как постепенно ушло напряжение из тела Отабека, а затем с камня свесилась смуглая рука. 

Юра смотрел на эту руку и надеялся, что произойдет чудо, как в сказке. Что сейчас Отабек встанет, и они убегут. Не бывает так, чтобы в один момент человек был, а в другой — уже нет. Только не Отабек. На желтоватую землю с камня потекло несколько красных ручейков.

Когда страж подошел к Отабеку и потянул его на землю, Юра даже не шелохнулся. Он все еще не мог поверить, что такое возможно. Что можно просто убить человека ради того, чего не существует. А потом его едва не сшибло с ног все то же чувство вины. Он мог бы настоять на своем, и они бежали бы вместе. Тогда Отабек был бы жив, и его кровь не стекала бы с темного камня. Рано или поздно они добрались бы до добрых людей и попросили о помощи. Отабеку бы залечили ногу, дали нового коня и отправили домой, а через много лет они с Юрой встретились бы на какой-нибудь ярмарке. 

Юра зажал рот рукой, чтобы заглушить собственный крик. Перед глазами все еще стояла обмякшая смуглая рука, свесившаяся с камня. Всего этого не случилось бы, если бы Юра не испугался. Он даже не попытался ничего придумать, чтобы помочь им обоим, дал человеку умереть на жертвенном камне. Сидел в кустах и молчал. Никогда еще вина не превращалась в монстра, поедающего Юру изнутри. Он снова обхватил колени руками и опустил голову, борясь с подступающими слезами. Впереди его ждала долгая ночь.

***

Юра вернулся домой и рассказал обо всем деду. Вскоре пришли вести о том, что языческое поселение нашли и сожгли, а жертвенный камень раскололи. Юра прожил долгую жизнь, но до самой смерти ему снился случайный знакомый, которого он оставил умирать.


End file.
